1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition for the external treatment of psoriasis, tinea and eczemas, with which treatment on humans has proved very successful. Even "hopeless cases" have shown distinct healing. A further object of the invention is that the composition for topical application makes possible a therapy which is free from side effects.
2. Prior Art
Therapeutic agents which are known for the external treatment of psoriasis, tinea and eczemas have not yet proved sufficiently effective, so that topical ointments based on tars have frequently been used in combination with an X-ray treatment.